


Strange Love

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only he knew. - AU to 2x23. Written for the Ficathon 2013 on Paint It Red. This story features some odd pairings, so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

Patrick Jane claims she needs protection, but she's perfectly capable of looking after herself.

_If only he knew_ , she thinks as she undoes the first button of his vest.

He's never going to believe in her powers, and yet it doesn't take a psychic to see that he's clearly fascinated with her. Opposites attract, they say, and she's the living proof of that.

She suspects she's fallen for him right from the moment she saw him on TV, handsome and charming and arrogant as hell. She'd never really been into men before, and she can't deny that part of her is still in love with Rosalind.

Rosalind with her delicate fingers and beautiful hair. Rosalind who's never going to know that a man's lips are worshipping her lover's body tonight.

A jolt of pleasure courses through her veins when he finally claims her as his own, and she hides a smirk against the smooth skin of his neck.

She lied to him; his daughter was awake when she killed her.


End file.
